


a moment to let go

by crownuponherhead



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Political Jon, i mean kinda we don't know canon yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownuponherhead/pseuds/crownuponherhead
Summary: “There is an army of the dead ready to walk in here and destroy our people and you bring someone who would gladly burn us all in flames if we look at her wrong?” She scoffs, her disbelief obvious from just a look at her. It’s quiet enough she knows he barely heard her.  She’ll keep that part that way, she means it with her whole heart.for a prompt on tumblr





	a moment to let go

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt: 
> 
> Jonsa prompt: Pressed Sansa and defensive Jon (loyal to North and to Sansa) "Did you bend the knee for the North or for love?"
> 
> but lord knows i'm scared of being ooc with guys so fingers crossed.

The solar door slams shut. Not just is shut loudly, slams. A strength that surprises both herself and Jon who had only stepped in it just a few feet ahead of her. She’d kept herself composed for as long as she possibly could but with the Dragon Queen off to tend to her ‘children’, more like monsters, she finally could have a moment alone with Jon. A moment to let the mask go. She barely had been able to speak to him since his arrival only a few moments of eye contact, Bran and Sam revealing Jon’s parentage, and silent communication.

 

“Sansa-”

 

“No, you don’t get to speak yet.” It’s venomous she can tell from the way Jon looks at her hurt and sinking back into the chair by the fire. 

 

She’s allowed to be venomous though, she’s allowed to be angry and hurt. And she is angry. 

 

Sansa drops her cloak onto a separate one and walks to the window. She can see those monsters flying around the sky from here, terrifying the people.

 

“There is an army of the dead ready to walk in here and destroy our people and you bring someone who would gladly burn us all in flames if we look at her wrong?” She scoffs, her disbelief obvious from just a look at her. It’s quiet enough she knows he barely heard her.  She’ll keep that part that way, she means it with her whole heart. 

 

Jon doesn’t answer or say anything, she supposes he knows better than to speak up. 

 

“Do you remember asking me where will we go, Jon?” She speaks up, her voice desperately wants to be fragile to display the emotion she feels but she will not allow it. He doesn’t answer, she keeps her eyes steady on him looking at the fire. 

 

“Yes,” His voice surprises her and leaves her almost in shock that he answered her. She didn’t think he would. 

 

“What happened to 'we'?  _ We _ did not choose this!  _ We _ did not give up our home after  _ just _ winning it back! You did. Where did  _ you _ go?”

 

“And to think,” She begins raising her voice, her heart has ached too much in silence for far too long for her to stop now. She can’t stop, she won’t really. It feels good to get it out every single frustration.  If this is to be her fatal flaw, she will die in her home. She knows it’s likely she will soon anyway. “ You claim to do it for the North, that is what you were about to tell me was it not? That you only made decisions for the sake of our people?! Our people are cowering in fear as dragons fly above them!” 

 

Sansa shakes her head and looks, he looks ashamed head in hands. Good, she thinks, let him feel what he has brought upon him. 

 

“And you aren’t that stupid! Why? Why did you do it? Did you bend the knee for the North or for Love?!” 

 

She turns back to the window unable to see him at the answer she knows she’ll hear, and it’s a strong resounding answer of “Love,” which echos the chamber.

 

She waits, listening. Finally, she hears the sound of the footsteps that had followed them to the solar walk away. It’s then she turns around to look at him. Her heart is still racing, she’s sure she looks flushed. 

 

Jon sits there with a smirk on his lips shaking his head at her. 

 

Neither of them speaks, she’s flustered and chest heaving from yelling. So she takes a step and a step until she is standing right in front of him, almost too close. 

 

She asks again, this time cool and collected to stop her voice from breaking a bit gently, “Did you bend the knee for the North or for Love?” 

 

Once again Jon is silent, slowly standing up. She’s used to his silence. She’s used to seeing him brooding and quietly but she needs to know now. For her own sanity. 

 

His hand is on her cheek suddenly and she goes to meet his eyes but he’s leaning to her ear already.

 

“Neither, let my Aunt think what she wants.” 

 

He pulls back, but not far. Their foreheads almost touching and despite the safety of their solar, there’s still no knowing who could hear them. 

 

“That’s why you said to start a fight and make it loud.” She whispered as he had quietly in her ear in passing as they both had been exiting the godswood earlier.  “You need the North to know that they aren’t alone in their upset.” 

 

“They’re following to hear, give them what they want to hear.” 

 

“This is dangerous,” She starts meeting his eyes. “We have to be smart about this.” 

 

“So it’s we again?” 

 

Sansa pressed her lips into a thin line at that. “Did that get to you? Just because you’ve told me what you did doesn’t mean I didn’t mean every word I said. “

 

“Aye, but I deserve it.” 

 

“You do, despite whatever you said, you gave away our home how can I forgive you for that?” 

 

He doesn’t say anything and that presses her more. She wants to question it and push at it. How can anyone see what they’d been through and not push for more?

 

And then she feels a kiss on her forehead, she can’t help but lean into it. Eyes fluttered shut and her hand coming to curl around the one that still rested on her cheek.

 

“I did what I had to do to protect you. And don’t tell me you don’t need protecting, you already said it, she would burn us all to flames.” 

 

“But you have more of a claim than her now and we’re in such a precarious situation. What will you do?” 

 

“What will we do?” 

 

And even though she’s still furious with every fiber of her being she gives him a smile and he gives her one in turn. 

 

“You have to defeat the Night King first, then we defeat the Queens.” 

 

It’s at that they finally move just a little bit from each other, hearts still racing and eyes searching the others face. 

 

She wants to vocalize what she had felt besides anger, that she missed him, that she hoped he’d come back to her, that she wants him to kiss her. 

 

She doesn’t instead she just wraps her arms around him very lightly and just holds him for a moment breathing in the sent of having him around.  As long as she could until he’d be ripped away from, here again, be it the Dragon Queen, be the Night King or whatever else. Whatever time she could get until he’d return she would take it. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi idk if this followed or made sense so if not. 
> 
> 1\. political jon  
> 2\. d & company are at winterfell and there are people listening everyone to everyone u aren't supposed to know if it was someone for the north for d or for idk cersei listening.   
> 3\. they have tension but they won't acknowledge it ugh their chemistry. 
> 
> thank u for reading if u liked it pls lemme know.


End file.
